Revelations
by Moirae333
Summary: A clever satire on the world we live in today, using ideas from the Harry Potter world as its base.


**Title: **Revelations

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Satire

**Spoilers:** Philosopher's Stone to Order of the Phoenix

**Period: **In the not-so-near-distant future

**Pairings:** None

**Summary: **A clever satire on the world we live in today, using ideas from the Harry Potter world as its base.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot, however, is created by the writer and is not to be replicated by another.

**Writer's Notes: **Thanks to Leslie for beta'ing this.

**Revelations**

_a (harry potter) satire_

Days go by like nothing has changed, and nothing will change ever again. The moon sets at sunrise and songbirds welcome in the morning with mournful ballads. Time stands still--for without change, the concept of time no longer exists. And without time, how can one expect change?

For the people of Earth, time stopped long ago--before the lands became death inhabited, before the waters dried, and there was finally a price issued to those who boasted magicks in their fingertips and blood.

In less than ten rotations around the orange fire sphere, tragedy devastated the Earth. It was the wizard's war; non-magic folk had no right to interfere. Three years past the mark of a new millennium, the Earth was cracked between two different worlds--two different species of human. Time brought change to the species each year, with the mark of change, time passed. The capture and execution of Iraqi warlord was thought to bring a new hope to a war-devastated country, but the nation is still in turmoil. One superpower of the Cold War is like the abhorrent alien species assimilating others to keep their way of life alive. They boil together in the same cauldron of life; they are not many individuals creating fruitcake.

Who are they to interfere?

The warlord wizard of Britain, while he was a formidable and ruthless commander, forgot one thing in his quest for world domination and immortality. No, it's not that evil never wins. For evil wins everyday; it's the government who decides what is truly evil and what is not. It is that other countries will always invade their neighbours' homes to fight "the good fight."

The mark of a new year brought blood and death to Britain. And there it would have stopped, having conquered itself, if it were not for the nation preaching freedom when they really aren't blessed with it themselves.

"Go to war!" they will cry. But only because they government shows them a few images of what is happening there, and they don't get the full picture. Because they believe that their way of life--capitalism and democracy--is the best for everyone. Boiled cauldrons, I say. Identical, and further devouring the diversity of the world.

And the leaders will laugh, yank a little tighter on the puppet-strings, and horde gold and oil wells stolen from the countries they've helped liberate.

War may spill blood and war may bring death, but it is the humans who unleash war.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." And since each alliance believed they were doing the "lord's" work, two stones were cast that day. They splashed deep in blood and death, in decay and famine, letting the droplets invade.

War invented the nuclear bomb and wizard's war invented disparaging magicks.

This war married them.

The intensity of the magickal currents twisted the skies blood red and the waters black. They brought fire from the skies and disease from beneath. Lands broke apart in great earth-shakes, melting into the molten lava that was born from active volcanoes.

Four horsemen rode in on black clouds. They left. They were not needed.

Man brought war, pestilence, plague, and death upon himself.

Those who were clever migrated beneath the Earth's crust before they were destroyed, leaving the revelation to be fought by those who believed in what they were fighting for. Although, if they took a step back, they would have realised that what they were fighting for had died long ago. Time will pass, but the refugees of the Earth will not realise it, and nothing will change. The sky will forever be red and bleeding, the Earth will forever be a monument to those who fought in the Last War.

And if one day, a lone woman rises to the Earth to give witness to the destruction, she will cry salty tears as she kneels before three gravestones. She ignores the cracks of lightning filling the sky above her; she ignores the calls of carnivorous birds.

But, "What in bloody hell, Hermione!" will cause her to jump, turning her head. And Charlie will grab her, throw to the ground as a large bird swoops down upon them. He will lay over her, protecting her with his life as he promised his younger brother he would. But they will always stare at the tombstones covering the land, wondering if it was worth it.


End file.
